A major scientific ctiallenge in neuroscience is the identification and characterization at molecular level of the cellular changes in various physiological conditions and pathalogical neurological disorders. Critical to the success of this endeavor is the development and implementation of new tools for rapid and sensitive protein identification and characterization of their post-translational modifications. High sensitivity of mass spectrometry has become an invaluable tool for such studies. The major goal of the proposed NINDS Mass Spectrometry Proteomics Center for Neuroscience at MSSM is to establish a core facility with dedicated personnel in supporting NINDS-funded neuroscience research programs, to expand and upgrade the capacity and sensitivity of our mass spectrometry facility, to apply state-of-the-art mass spectrometry technologies to critical protein and neuropeptide analysis involved in neuroscience and neurological disease researches, and to enable and strengthen neuroscience research program at Mount Simai School of Medicine. The specific aims of this core facility are: (1) To provide rapid, cost-effective, and high-quality mass spectrometry proteomics services for NINDS and other neuroscience-oriented investigators at Mount Sinai and other NINDS-funded investigators In other institute in order to perform cutting-edge researches in which new mass spectrometric technologies are used to solve important biochemical and biomedical problems. (2) To transfer newly developed mass spectrometry technologies from research laboratory to the NINDS core facility and expand the capacity and upgrade the sensitivity of mass spectrometry techniques for assisting NINDS-funded and other neuroscience-oriented investigators. (3) To educate NINDS-funded investigators, other neuroscience-oriented scientists, and their staffs on using mass spectrometry for protein analysis in neuroscience. (4) To stimulate new research initiatives and facilitate collaborations in neuroscience.